


Maid dresses

by Nightengale_fangurl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Lost Bet, M/M, Maids, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, maid outfits, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_fangurl/pseuds/Nightengale_fangurl
Summary: George wasn't expecting to lose the bet.And now, he found himself straddling Dream, wearing a maid dress.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226
Collections: Done Reading





	Maid dresses

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this fan art(linked below) It's done by @banner_bread on Twitter, I couldn't find the original post, but go check out their art!
> 
> Also, thanks to imdyinginspainish for saying they wanted a fanfic, which made me decide to write this.
> 
> Don't mention this to the CC's, blah blah, if they're uncomfortable I will take this down.

<https://pin.it/4A0mnP9>

It all started with a bet.

I'm not sure how I lost.

Right, the bet. I was playing Minecraft with Sapnap and Dream. Just like everyday, we were messing around and being idiots.

Sapnap suggested we have a competition, to see who could kill the ender dragon first. 

"And what about the losers? Is there a punishment?" I questioned.

"Umm, how about… the losers have to dress up in maid dresses," Sapnap suggested.

"Alright bet," responded Dream.

And we started playing. Everything was going normal, except the fact that Dream was completely off his game. He was failing miserably, and in the end, Sapnap ended up winning.

I could hear him yelling in celebration from across the house. I groaned, and buried my face in my hands. 

_Oh no._

"Hell yes!! Don't worry, I'll find you guys great maid outfits!" Sapnap cheered.

"Shit," Dream muttered.

"Noooo," I groaned.

It had been about 2 weeks, and we had completely forgotten about the bet. But Sapnap didn't. He went and found some maid costumes, and they were supposed to come today.

Dream and I were relaxing on the couch, scrolling through tik toks. Sapnap walked into the room and dropped a box in between them.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

Sapnap just grinned, and walked out of the room. As he was leaving he yelled, "You guys lost, so put them on!"

Dream cautiously opened the box, and looked inside to find two maid outfits. One had green accents, and the other had blue accents. There was also a pair of cat ears and a pair of clout glasses identical to mine

"He remembered," spat Dream.

I stared at the outfits and pulled the one with blue accents out of the box. I held it up and examined it. It wasn't super short, but it wasn't decent either. 

On the bottom of the box lay thigh high stockings, garters, and gloves.

"I'm not putting that on," I say stubbornly, my face flushing at the thought of wearing a maid outfit.

"Yeah, but Sapnap.." Started Dream.

I looked over at him, meeting his gaze. We both knew how Sapnap was, we couldn't just leave him hanging on this.

We begrudgingly grab our outfits, and head into our rooms to put them on.

I examine the dress more. It was an average maid outfit, but instead of the usual head piece there was my glasses. 

_Where did he even get this?_

I strip off my clothes and pull the dress over my head. I can't reach the zipper and leave it, figuring I'll get Dream to zip it up. Against my better judgement I put on the underwear. Next goes on the socks, neck tie, garters and gloves.

I place the glasses on top of my head, then tie the apron around my waist and look at myself in the mirror. The outfit seems to fit perfectly, almost like it was tailored for me.

_He wouldn't get this custom made, would he?_

I reach around my back and try to zip it up, and fail miserably. I peek into the hallway, then cross the hall to Dream's room.

I quietly open his door and slip into his room. I turn around and see him putting on the thigh highs. He stops for a moment and looks over at me. His face flushes slightly and he turns his gaze away.

"Sorry," I apologize, trying not to stare.

_He has nice legs._

_Forget nice legs, he looks hot in that outfit._

"It's fine," he replies, still not looking at me.

"I needed help zipping up the dress," I ask feebly.

He nods, and I walkover to him and turn around. His hands slightly dance across my skin as he pulls the zipper up.

"Thanks," I mumble, and quickly leave the room.

I head back to my room and wait for Dream to finish getting dressed. I look over myself in the mirror again, and now with the dress zipped up I'm convinced it was tailored.

_It fits too well, there's no way it wasn't._

I sit down in my chair as I hear the door open. I look up and see Dream walking into my room. 

The dress fit him well. Almost too well. It fit perfectly around his shoulder, and hugged his waist in all the right places.

"You done staring Georgie?" He teases.

I look away, muttering a soft shut up, before getting up and walking over to Sapnaps room.

We walk in and he just stares at us for a moment before losing it, and starts laughing his head off.

"OhmyGod, you guys look ridiculous!" He howls with laughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," starts Dream, "I think we look sexy."

"I'm the sexy one," I reply.

Dream shrugs and responds with, "you do look quite tempting, I have to stop myself from pinning you to the door."

I flush and look up, meeting his gaze. His tone might indicate he's teasing, but the way he was looking at me said otherwise.

We weren't paying attention to Sapnap, and I heard him take a picture. I whip my head around to glare at him, and all he does is laugh.

"I got what I wanted, you guys can change," he manages to say through laughter.

"But I like the outfit," complains Dream as we walk out of his room. "At least on you, George."

I flushed as he said that, and turn to go into my room. I remember I can't reach the zipper, and turn to follow Dream into his room.

"Need something, George?" asks Dream.

"I- I uh, can't reach the zipper," I mumble.

Dream leans down, and whispers into my ear, "there's more than one way I can help you take it off."

Dream grabs my wrist and pulls me into his lap as he sits down on a chair.

His hands clasp onto my waist, and I sling a hand over his shoulder, while pulling up a bit of the dress to revezal some of my thigh and the garter.

"You want something, Dream?" I ask him cockily. 

I feel his hand softly travel around my neck. I lean in and he connects our lips. It starts slowly, our lips hazily pushing together.

His hands grasp onto my waist, and I circle my arms around his neck. We sloppily kiss, and he bits my lower lip, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

His lips leave mine, and he starts to place sloppy kisses down my jaw and neck. My head seems to spin drunkenly as one of his hands move from my waist, and he grabs onto my thigh, pushing my dress up.

I rake my fingers through his hair as he continues to pepper my neck with sloppy kisses. I trace my other hand over his waist, slowly tracing down farther.

He sucks at my neck, and _rolls_ his hips against mine. A shudder travels down my back as a soft moan leaves my mouth, and he does it again, getting more desperate with his kisses. Heat pools in my stomach, a feeling of bliss overtaking me.

Our mouths connect again, and I roll my hips against his, and hear him moan into my mouth. I start dotting kisses down his neck, as we roll our hips against each other.

"God George, I don't think you know how good you look," he pants out between moans.

His hands travel under my thighs and he stands up, gently lowering us onto his bed. He pushes me into the bed, shoving a thigh between my legs, drawing a loud moan out of me.

I leave hickeys all over his neck, and start to untie his necktie. I pull it off, and pull back the dress to reveal more of his skin. His hands trail up my thighs, and retracts his hands to pull up on my waist, and reach behind me to unzip the dress.

My breath hitches as he loosens the necktie and pulls the dress up over my head. Then his lips return to mine as his hands trail over my hips and over my chest.

My hands trace up his back till I find the zipper, and pull it down. He pauses as I pull the dress off, and waits a moment before clasping my hands above my head, and kissing me again.

His mouth trails down my neck and to my chest, leaving love bits and hickeys. He trails down to my thighs and nips at the inside of them.

I gasp and my hips buck. He keeps going, leaving more marks on the inside of them. I drown in pleasure, my erection pushing against my boxers. A moan slips through my lips as he covers my thighs with hickeys.

He leaves my thighs and comes up to kiss my. I circle my hands around his neck, and push us over. I settle myself on his thighs, and start rolling my hips against him again. I smash my lips against his, and entangle my hands in his hair.

His hands are placed firm on my waist, and he rolls his hips against mine. I moan in his mouth, feeling his erection starting to poke my thigh. I remove one of my hands from his hair, placing it on his growing erection.

I slowly palm him as he plants more kisses down my shoulder, moaning into my shoulder.

I slowly pull his hard cock out of his under wear and slowly start jerking him off. His moans get louder, our panting gets faster.

"George.." He moans, out of breath.

I slowly leave bites all over his shoulders as I jerk him off. His head is pressed against my shoulder, his face covered in bliss.

His hips buck as I jerk him through his orgasm, and he shudders as he comes into my hand.

His gaze meets mine, both of our eyes filled with lust and pleasure. He slowly pushes me back onto the bed, hands tracing down my hips.

"Let me take care of you, George," he growls into my ear.

He slowly started to play with my nipples, softly flicking the sensitive nubs. I gasp, my back arch at the contact.

He kisses slowly down my shoulder, reaching my nipple. His hot breath traces my skin, and he carefully licks the nub. A groan leaves my lips as he nips at one, then moving to the other.

His breath is hot as he trails his mouth down my stomach, until he reaches my cock. He pulls down my boxers, discarding them on the floor. 

Slowly, he licks the tip, causing me to thrust my hips up. He sloppily likes a line underneath it, before taking it into his mouth.

I exhale as his hot mouth closes around me. His hands are firm on my hips as he slowly sucks me. He starts to hollow his cheeks, and I feel heat starting to pool in the bottom of my stomach. His tongue swirls around my cock, dipping into the slit.

"Ah, fuck- Dream!" His tools off my lips breathlessly, as a shudder runs through my body, my hips jerk, and he sucks me off through my orgasm.

His mouth is hot as he swallows my cum, pulling off with a pop. 

He kisses me, a line of saliva connecting our mouths as he pulls away. He cups my face, and presses our foreheads together. I close my eyes and run my hand through his hair softly.

He tenderly runs his thumbs over my cheeks, caressing them softly. He stops for a moment and opens his eyes to meet mine.

"George," he murmurs softly.

I gently pushed my lips against his, softly capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

I pull away slowly and start talking quietly.

"I like you too Dream."

"Well is sure hope so," he responds, a sly smile on his lips, "after all, I did jus-"

My face flushes and I cover his mouth with my hand, stopping him from talking. He shuts up, and slowly lays down, resting his head on my chest. I circle my arms around him, and we fall into a deep sleep, embracing each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it was cringe, this is the first smut I've written.


End file.
